Archer and Vanadis Arc
Archer and Vanadis Arc is the first story arc of the Brune Saga from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc contains 3 stories as one. The first is the story of Tigrevurmud Vorn's encounter with Eleonora Viltaria, one of Zhcted's prominent Vanadis, and how he got captured as her "Prisoner of War". The second story is involved Tigre's life as the prisoner of war in Leitmeritz and Alsace resident's plan to rescue Tigre. In the final story is where Zion's atrocities towards Alsace has gotten Tigre's attention and decided to ally with Elen and the Leitmeritz Army to rescue Alsace. History In a turbulent times in Europe, both Brune and Zhcted began their war for over 20 years. Their recent conflict was due to a flooding river at a neighboring area, which was caused by a tremendous raining season. Despite both kingdoms's effort to calm the flood victims, who blamed both kingdoms for each other's negligence and inefficiency, rumors about the flood control system has's flaw sparked both kingdom's hostility, and they waged war towards each other.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1 Page 22 What is worse for Brune, King Faron was diagnosed an illness and caused the feud between Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Benzer Ganelon for the next heir of the kingdom. In order to maintain its fragile stability,Prince Regnas was elected to be the and temporary suppressed both Thenadier and Ganelon disputes. Brune turmoil has attracting many of it's neighboring kingdoms to invade Brune, including Zhcted who deploy it's army to Dinant Plains. To repel the invading Zhcted army, Brune left no choice but to summon their best elite knights and figures around Brune, including Tigre of Alsace, Mashas, Zion and many others became the front line of defense with 25,000 army, which was 5 fold stronger than the Zhcted's army of 5000 troops.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1 Page 26 Category:Story Arc Chronology 'Battle of Dinant: A Faithful Encounter' Tigre was awoken by Titta as usual and he was reminded to join the Alsace's volunteer army for a battle against Zhcted's incoming forces. As Titta still concerned over Tigre's participation for the war, Tigre promised his maid that he would return safely. During his journey to Dinant Plains, Tigre heard from Mashas about Brune's dire situation, especially Prince Regnas who is now waging war against other kingdoms and also the kingdom's crown disputes between Thenadier and Ganelon. During their journey to Dinant plains, Tigre also learned from Mashas about the Vanadis, a Zhcted female warrior who are fame for their power, beauty and even fighting skills, which seemly intrigued him. Upon their arrival, Brune Army began to built a camp within the Dinant's foothill. During the camp, Tigre and Bertrand were heavily mocked by Zion Thenardier and his goons for his humble background and his archery skill, which they deemed inferior.According to Tigre's experiences, because the kingdom valued it's pride of honor and prestige as foremost, archers were often belittled and viewed as cowards by Brune nobility and aristocrats. Moreover, Alsace is Brune's lesser prestiged territory due to it's seclusion from Nice and other Brune cities. So even gallant knights and noble from Alsace were looked down by all peers of Brune. Even after pushed away by Tigre, who was just trying to protect his bow, Zion continued to spew his insults until Mashas made his save by inviting him a banquet.Light Novel Volume 1 Manga Chapter 2 Anime Episode 1 While thanked Mashas for the rescue, Tigre also heard Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon notorious reputation from his fellow Brune soldiersAccording to the soldiers, Thenadier and Ganelon was notorious for their cruelty: Ganelon imposed the tax without consulting the king while committed atrocities in his territory; Thenardier on the other hand banned alcohol to keep the army sober and his warning for insubordination, he gave the sword to the family to fight each other. Regardless, King Faron "tolerated" their misdeeds.. Despite his disgust, Mashas stopped Tigre as he urged that even if he interfered, Brune's chaos never ends unless King Faron or Prince Regnas decided to do something about it. This was part of Tigre's dream sequence before awaken by Lim. From afar,Elen led 5000 Zchted Army of 5000 into an ambush to defeat he enemy, despite Brune Army outnumbered hers with 25,000, which was five fold than hers. Zhcted Army began their ambush in midnight and chaos ensures within the Brune Army as they have little time to retaliate, not even the elite soldiers can withstand Elen's Vanadis power. In just one night, the entire Brune Main Army was entirely decimated with few managed to escaped. Tigre was then awoke and stunned to see his deceased comrades were everywhere in Dinant Plains. While hoping Mashas and Bertrand survived the onslaught, Tigre also amazed over the Vanadis's power that created such colossal damage. Regardless, Tigre immediately escaped the battlefield but he was lost and had to hide when he heard Zhcted Army's horses galloping. Tigre managed to sniped down Elen's first two escort soldiers while prepare to aim his shots to the Vanadis. Elen saw it through however and rushed her stead towards him. Tigre tried to shoot his arrows towards Elen,but they were deflected by Elen's sword. As the result, Tigre was cornered by the Vanadis, but spared and was taken as her first prisoner-of-war. Outnumbered, Tigre admitted his defeat and follow the Leitmeritz Army return to Zhcted. The news about Brune Army defeat in Dinant Plains was shocking, but the death of Prince Regnas was so devastating that caused a traumatized King Faron withdrawn from politics. However, the feud between Thenadier and Ganelon continued and Brune's civil turmoil escalating further. 'Life as the Vanadis's Captive' Prior his initial life in Leitmeritz, Tigre was awoken by Lim after her sword struck through his mouth while realized that he was in Zhcted. He was escorted to Elen's office and learned that she demanded Brune 70,000 Dinars for his release. Deemed the ransom was too costy, Tigre demanded to lower down the price but Elen refused and, under Lim's explanation, should Brune unable to bring the ransom in 50 days, Tigre had to be sold as slave for Muozinel Even with this knowledge however, both girls hid the truth from Tigre in order to refrain him from escaping Leitmeritz. As days flew by, Tigre soon learned more about Elen that even for a Vanadis, she was still a girl in her heart when she wore casual dress and spoke softly. He and Elen went to a nearby followed They went to a fair and won gifts, a ribbon for Elen and a teddy bear for Lim. Elen was angry about Elen and Tigre's date until the Silver Wind Vanadis calmed her down with a teddy bear that Tigre won from the fair. Lim was so happy about and decided to forgave both Manga Chapter 8, Anime Episode 2 With Leitmeritz Army arrival, Thenadier Army has lost 300 soldiers prior their retreat. However, neither Zion nor 2700 Army was found. When which prompted Elen's jealousy towards Tigre introduced the Leitmeritz Army to everyone and Titta was initially furious about the relationship between Elen and Tigre. 'Battle of Molsheim: The Awakening of the Magical Arrow' Both armies were finally collided in Molhem Plains, where Zion's Army outnumbered Leitmeritz Army with 2700 strong army, including two dragons. Despite his first battle with the Vanadis, Tigre refused to lose for Alsace and his people sake. In the initial battle, Elen and Tigre managed to crush the first and second platoon until they stumbled upon an earth-dragon, which was too tough to be beaten and even it's eyes were invulnerable. Zion was delighted to see Tigre and the Leitmeritz Army's biggest pinch and while received reports about Lim's troops's arrival for reinforcement, he dispatched his 400 soldiers to intercept it as he "learn" the defeat from Dinant Plains.With Lim's Army distracted Zion's Army's soldiers, the Silver Wind Vanadis seized the opportunity and confronting the dragon alone. Elen then show her Vanadis Powers to slay the dragon with ease, which stunned almost everyone in the battlefield especially Tigre who saw her ability for the first time. Her amazing display has instantly traumatized Zion's entire troops, including Zion himself as he refused to send another dragon into the battlefield. Even worse for him, more "reinforcement" soldiers were coming for him and forced Zion and his remaining troops to retreat. Meanwhile, Lim's troops began their false retreat where they lured the 400 Thenadier Army into their trap, tripping them off with hidden ropes and ambushed them. Lim remarked about Thenadier Army's overconfidence and began to impressed over Tigre's plans that help them in victory, further remarked about Alsace people help Tigre was not because their resentment about Thenadier Army, but their trust upon Tigre. With Leitmeritz Army approaching from all directions, while eliminating the fleeing Thenadier soldiers, Zion and his remnant soldiers were surrounded. Zion cursed Tigre for his treason, but Tigre retorted that Zion's atrocities upon Alsace were indifferent from bandits. Zion instead claimed that people were nothing but "plant that regrow itself", much to Elen's disgust and Tigre told Zion that he would never forgive his misdeeds. Zion then challenged Tigre into a duel, which Tigre accepted and Elen decided not to interfere since it was his battle. In their duel, Tigre's initial three shots were blocked by Zion's shield. Bored by Tigre's performance, Zion impatiently charged towards Tigre and both warriors clashed until one of them as the last man standing. The battle resulted Zion's defeat as Tigre forth arrow successfully forcing all arrows penetrating through his shield, severely wounded Zion. Just as Tigre aimed at Zion with his fifth arrow, both Leitmeritz Army and Thenadier Army intercept simultaneously to protect their commanders, allowing Zion to escape. Tigre and Elen witness Zion's escape via his dragon and flew in midair, where Elen's wind unable to reach. Despite the odds, Tigre was not allowing Zion to escape from his crimes. Suddenly, a strange voice from urged Tigre to use the Black Bow to shoot the target. Even with his confusion, Tigre made his first yet astonishing arrow shot to the dragon, causing it shaken imbalance. This display has stunned almost everyone, including Elen when her Arifal shaken strongly about the attack. Regardless, Tigre would going to shoot his second arrow with Elen's support. With the combined powers of Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar, the second arrow was shot into the sky with an amazing height and speed, successfully slain Zion and his dragon in mid-air. With Zion's death, Elen roared about Tigre's victory and the remnant Thenadier Army was eventually routed. As a token of appreciation, Alsace held an overnight feast to celebrate the victory until dawn. During the victory cheer, Elen told Tigre that her Arifal began it's affection towards him, as well as her curiosity upon the Vorn Black Bow which she considered rare and special. Lim also told a legend about the Lord MarksmanAccording to the author, its original King of the Freikugel, which is translated in German as Marksman.http://asakust.exblog.jp/17662021, whose bow was bestowed by a goddess and rumored that his arrows were invincible. Regardless the legends, Tigre found it was irreverent to his bow. This would built a relationship between Tigre and Elen, as well earned a trust between the Leitmeritz Army and Alsace residents. After the feast, Leitmeritz Army helped Alsace residents to rebuilt and Alsace was temporarily annexed under Leitmeritz's control. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' 'Anime' #Most of the scenes of Battle of Dinant were skipped and served as both Tigre and Elen's flashback. #Lim's affection about teddy bears was skipped. #While the scene where Tigre's departure served as the light novel and manga's prelude of Battle of Dinant, the anime counterpart served as Titta's flashback in episode 2 Anime Episode 2. #Contrasted to Light Novel and Manga, where Bertrand and Rurick came after Leitmeritz Army entered Alsace, they joined Tigre and Leitmeritz to Alsace. Story Impact *Many important characters are introduced in this arc, since it is the first, such as Tigre, Elen, Titta, Lim, Mashas and Thenadier. *Tigre has became Elen's prisoner of war and later ironically became her ally after he borrowed Elen's army to rescue Alsace. *The "death" of Prince Regnas has escalated Brune's civil turmoil. With King Faron withdrew from politics, the power disputes between Thenadier and Ganelon went beyond control. *Due to Elen's mercy and Leitmeritz Army's respect and admiration, Tigre's archery skill became recognizable outside Brune for the first time. Due to Brune's strong resentment against archers, who deemed as cowards, Tigre's skills remained hidden until his rescued Elen from an assassination attempts. His archery skill is further elaborate when receiving Vorn Black Bow, which is much stronger and durable than other bow he used. *Tigre's decision for his alliance with Elen became so controversial, and he was criticized by all kingdoms especially Brune. Though he is still considered as Brune citizen until his victorious war against Gleast, which later caused Brune labeled him as "traitor". *The voice that urged Tigre to use the Vorn Black Bow is later revealed to be Tir na Fa, the Goddess of Death. *Alsace annexation under Leitmeritz became a hot debate to both Brune and Zhcted, especially King Victor who claimed that Elen's action would involved Zhcted in Brune's Civil War. *Tigre's amazing archery skills,-thanks to his Vorn Black Bow,-has began to gain all Vanadis attention towards him. According to Lim, every Vanadis around Zhcted would tried to obtain Tigre and his family treasure for their uses, and Elen had to fought all of them in order to keep Tigre. This would proven true when Elen had to fight both MilaFor generations, Leitmeritz and Olmutz has are against feud towards each other even as Zhcted's state, which explained Elen and Mila's rivalry.Light Novel Volume 2 and LizaLiza was originally astonished upon Elen when she rescued her from her bullies, but her hatred towards Elen grew when Elen has completely forgotten about her. Their intense rivalry would almost gone personal when Liza driven Sasha to exile and Elen's reunion with an amnesiac Tigre.Light Novel Volume 4 & Volume 8 *Thenadier would sought his revenge against Tigre for Zion's death. This instantly scrapped his last humane attributes and became more crueler than before. This vengeance alone would made Thenadier to do anything in order to take Tigre's life.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Trivia *This is the first arc that focused the main characters, especially about Tigre and Elen. Notes References Category:Story Arc